


home

by britishtwat



Series: avengers fluff stuff :) [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Orphan Peter Parker, Peter Parker Angst, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishtwat/pseuds/britishtwat
Summary: peter parker, a 14 yr old orphan with a lack of social skills and some serious trauma shit, doesn't expect to ever find a home and a family.then he meets them.orpeter  gets taken in by tony and pepper and their adoptive daughter natasha, and meets some other avengers at school!
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Series: avengers fluff stuff :) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854238
Kudos: 32





	home

**Author's Note:**

> comment any ideas u have for interactions peter could have :))

peter looked out of the window of mel's car, staring longingly at the rolling fields.  
"where's your head at? came a slightly tired voice from the front.   
when he continued to stare at the glass, his social worker sighed and readjusted her rear view mirror to see the boy. 

"we're nearly there. couple more miles" mel said, not unkindly.   
he barely nodded in acknowledgement. he was a quiet teenager, never went out of his way to talk to people. 

it wasn't his fault that he was so subdued, he'd had a pretty shit life. bouncing around from carehome carehome, peter had never been in one place for long. he'd obtained a record of "violent tendencies" which was obviously not true. kids just picked on him.  
he was a clear target, with his scrawny body, and the fact he never really spoke. 

in a way the constant moving and commotion was good, as it provided a distraction against the darkness in peter's head and heart: his parent's deaths. 

they had been killed in a car crash, peter, aged 10, had been in the backseat, sleeping soundly when he was woken by a cacophony of his mother's screams and the sharp screech of the brakes, the sounds that still haunted peter's mind late at night. 

he still wasn't over it, 4 years later. no one helped him to get over his grief, he wouldn't let anyone through to him.   
over time he just settled for the fact that he'd always be teased and abused. he didn't care. as if he mattered.   
that's what he told himself, anyway. 

"here we go" he heard melanie say as she pulled in to the drive of a modest-looking house. 

to be honest the closest thing peter had to an actual freind was his social worker. mel knew his quiet demeanor, and also suspected he probably wasn't the one starting the fights in the foster homes. 

peter didn't have a lot in his little rucksack.   
he had had more belongings, but they had been either broken or nicked by kids in the past homes.   
sometimes he really fuckin missed his father's watch. 

peter let out a breath he had been holding, and swept back his brown curls that had been dangling in his eyes. he needed a bloody haircut. 

"coming, kid?" mel asked with a smirk. peter nodded, grabbing his bag and getting out of the car.   
it didn't look too bad, he thought, staring at the house with its green lawn and faded grey and blue bricks. odd colour choice.   
maybe it would go alright. he instantly shoved that thought deep down. he couldn't go in expecting any good, he'd made that mistake before. 

he'd only been in a foster home with parents rather than a big home for lots of bratty kids once before, and it had been utterly s h i t. 

peter hoisted his bag on his skinny shoulder, and started after mel, who was ready ringing the doorbell.   
he started feeling the familiar anxiety that was twisting his insides painfully, but he tried his best to ignore it. 

he worried his lip, shoving his hands in his pockets.   
the door swung open, and he watched cautiously through his messy brown hair as a middle-aged man with dishevelled black hair and stubble stepped out. 

he had a slightly mischievous twinkle in his brown eyes as he grinned widely and offered a hand to mel.   
he introduced himself as tony.. something? peter lost interest. he wouldn't be here long.   
he'd either run away or be kicked out.   
he looked back when he realised mel had been calling his name.   
"honey, this is Mr Stark" mel said, her voice attempting pleasant but more patronising than anything. 

peter gave the impish-looking man a nod, before looking away, studying the house. it looked nice, cosy, lots of nature outside, slightly unruly but he liked it.   
he heard mel sigh heavily and apoligise to the man. 

ten minutes later he was standing awkwardly in their lounge, clutching his bag tightly. he looked around at the homely room filled with pictures of happy people.   
it made him sad.   
tony and mel were in the other room, probably talking about him. 

he flinched as he heard the living room door click open, and a woman with long blonde hair and a kind smile emerged carrying a tray with drinks.   
"oh sorry, love, didn't mean to startle you" she said, chuckling slightly.   
peter liked her laugh.   
she gestured for him to sit, and he did, carefully sitting on the edge of a nice chair by the coffee table. 

"do you like lemonade?" the woman asked, pouring herself some tea.  
peter shrugged, playing with his hair nervously.   
"im pepper, by the way" she continued, trying to get some talk out of him.   
peter just nodded again, but offered a shy smile.   
she took that as a victory, and grinned back. 

"ah, peter . I see you've met the ray of sunshine that is my wife" tony said, walking into the lounge with mel, who was adjusting her folder of papers.   
pepper quipped something back, peter wasn't sure what. he was busy scanning the room for threats.   
it was sad it was instinct for him to look for danger, but he'd grown used to it. 

the kid was addressed again, and peter looked back.   
"im gonna get going, now, petey. ill see you.. when I see you" she said.   
he knew she was going to say soon. he never lasted long. 

mel knew better than to expect any sort of response from the boy, so she just left with a slight air of exasperation, knowing she'd probably be back to pick him up in a few weeks after hearing peter had started a fight with another kid. 

tony watched her leave with an unreadable expression on his face, scratching his chin.   
"anyway, so would you like to see your room now or?" pepper asked peter, pouring tony some lemonade.   
peter shrugged. he didn't mind really. he just had to wait until the inevitable bad happened and he'd be shipped off to another home, preferably without bruises. 

tony and pepper still made effort with conversation, and peter looked with interest at a pile of what looked like junk in the corner; well, machine parts and scraps of metal junk.   
tony followed the boy's gaze to the box, and smiled widely.  
"do you like building things, kid?" he asked excitedly. 

peter looked at the floor, mistaking tony's tone for anger. shit. here came the fists.   
"hey, hey" tony said gently, moving closer to him. "im not mad, i just wondered. I build stuff"   
peter looked up, and once he deduced he was probably safe for now, he said very quietly "really?"   
tony was encouraged by hearing the kid speak, and nodded enthusiastically.   
"yeah!" he said, still grinning widely. "i own stark industries, a big tech company. we make lots of stuff, mostly gadgets and things, I'm pretty smart" the man said with a smirk.   
pepper shoved him playfully, winking at peter , which caused the boy to giggle slightly.

it was wierd. he hadn't laughed in a looong time. 

later, he was sat on the bed in 'his' room, admiring the layout.   
he'd never had a room this big before, and he had only ever shared a room with other kids. this was...cool.

he allowed himself a small smile as he gazed around his very own bedroom.   
there was a desk and some drawers, a standard closet, the usual stuff but bigger and more expensive-looking. it was slightly intimidating. 

peter set down his bag on the bed, and walked over to the window. it had a handle, and he tested it, seeing he could open it.   
good. an escape route.   
though this was the most promising home he'd seen in a while, it was good to be cautious. 

"hey"   
he jumped slightly, turning around to see a girl with green eyes and long-ish dyed red hair standing in the doorway in black jeans and a tee. this must be... natalie? what was her name?  
he hadn't listened much when mel told him about the family. 

peter waved, then shoved his hands back in his pockets. had she come to poke through his things?   
"just wanted to introduce myself. im natasha, natasha romanoff." she said softly, and seemingly not bothered when peter didn't respond. 

so, different last names then?

"im 16, tony and pep took me in a couple of years ago" she went on, still leaning agaisnt the door.   
peter nodded. "I'm 14" he said quietly.   
natasha smiled. she was nice, though a bit cold-seeming

"want a tour of the house?" she asked. "it's fine if you want to be alone for a bit"  
peter debated, but decided he better get to know where everything was.

the fellow teen led him around the house, not talking much but still providing a stream of conversation that peter could listen to  
they walked past pepper and tony, who were preparing dinner.   
an actual cooked dinner. not just a shitty greasy takeout his previous 'families' just dumped in front of him.   
peter waved shyly, surprising himself at his friendliness. he received cheerful waves of their own in return. 

natasha stepped out on to the patio, and peter followed. he was amazed at how big everything was, including their massive garden.  
it was large and leafy, lots of nature, just like the front lawn.  
there was a large oak tree down the bottom of the garden where someone had built a cool-looking treehouse, equipped with a dangly ladder.

"I go and sit in the den sometimes, when things get a bit...much" natasha said next to him, and peter nodded, understanding.  
"you can do that too, you know. I know moving is difficult, it took me a long time to settle in" nat continued.  
peter was taken aback at the kindness everyone had showed him.

he gave her a tentative smile, which she returned.

they wandered over to the swings, and as peter sat there with the redhead in comfortable silence, he realised he actually felt... safe?   
of course it could change, but he felt differently about this place. 

he could maybe kinda get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> nat has a dark past too... but she's a super good sister!


End file.
